Plus rien ne sera pareil
by K3lly-y
Summary: Quand on perd sa moitié, quel avenir peut-on envisager?


Depuis des jours, nous vivons de superbes aventures, même si il y a eu des pertes. Nous sommes presque arrivés à l'île de Raftel. Tout l'équipage est surexcité depuis que Nami leur a dit. Je suis sur la figure de proue du Thousand Sunny en train de penser à ceux que j'ai perdu, mon frère aîné, certains alliés mais surtout lui. Je secoue la tête en espérant chasser mes idées noires. Plutôt que de me laisser gagner par mes pensées obscures, je préfère me lever et aller pêcher avec Usopp, Chopper et Brook. Ils sont super drôle ! J'ai de la chance de les avoir dans mon équipage.

- Eh Luffy ! Tu devrais mettre un appât, sinon tu ne pêcheras rien. Me recommanda Usopp

J'allais utiliser Chopper, « La ration de survie » aurait-il dit, mais mon médecin a compris le coup et c'est éloigné de moi. Je rigole et je vais finalement prendre un asticot dans le seau derrière moi. Une fois mit sur l'hameçon, Chopper consent à revenir me voir. Nous passons l'après-midi à cette activité, on a pu en mettre pleins dans l'aquarium ! Le chef va pouvoir cuisiner pleins de poissons ! Mais j'espère que le cuisinier fera de la viande aussi.

Il cuisinait tellement bien la viande, dès qu'il se mettait aux fourneaux, c'était une véritable torture de devoir patienter avec les effluves de ces plats. Je suis sûr que j'avais le meilleur cuisinier du monde ! Ren n'est pas un mauvais cuisinier, Nami et Robin lui disent toujours que c'est délicieux. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'a pas toutes ces petites attentions que lui avait. Que ce soit d'offrir des cocktails aux filles, ou bien cuisiner exprès de la viande en plus pour le goûter.

Je me perds dans mes pensées et d'un coup les images de lui me reviennent. Son grand sourire qu'il réservait aux filles ou alors quand on lui parlait de son rêve. All blue… Je suis tellement content d'avoir réussi à la trouver avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Qu'il me laisse lui aussi. Je présume qu'Ace t'a mis une sacré raclée quand tu es arrivé là-haut. Je me mets à rigoler tout seul, en imaginant la scène. Zoro arrive derrière moi pour me dire que le repas est prêt.

La table est au complet, il ne manque plus que moi et tous les autres commencent à manger, je dévore mon assiette et pique dans celle de mes camarades. Tout en engouffrant de la nourriture je continue à penser à lui. Ren ne m'empêche jamais de chiper dans les assiettes de mes compagnons, il m'appelle capitaine et il ne me frappe jamais. Chaque personne qui me reconnait se montre d'une courtoisie, et à chaque fois ils me prouvent leur hypocrisie. Au moins, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé toucher aux assiettes de Nami et Robin. Si je le gonflais trop avec mes demandes de viande, il m'envoyait un coup de pieds dont il avait le secret.

Je suis encore assis à table alors que tout le monde est parti et que Ren fait la vaisselle, je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Cette cuisine que j'aimais tant parce qu'elle représentait la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Alors que maintenant, elle a fait place à la froideur des lieux. J'entends le violon de Brook accompagné par la guitare de Franky. Je me lève pour les rejoindre. Je danse avec eux durant la soirée.

Mais trop rapidement vient le moment que je déteste le plus, surtout que je ne suis pas de garde cette nuit. Je m'allonge et j'attends en regardant le plafond. J'ai peur de fermer les yeux et de revoir son corps sans vie. Pourtant doucement le sommeil m'emporte. A nouveau son corps hante mes nuits. Son corps froid et rigide, ses cheveux devenus ternes et revêches, le sang qui imprègne sa chemise. Je me retourne en me réveillant et regarde son lit, qui est devenu celui de Ren. Je me lève et sors sur le pont comme d'habitude.

Il était l'une de mes forces et dorénavant il me pèse sur le cœur. J'ai peur. Le capitaine de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille a peur. J'ai peur de revoir l'être que j'aimais tant. Son aura apaisante est devenue mon pire cauchemar. Je m'enfonce dans un gouffre dont je n'arrive pas à ressortir. Seul le temps le dira, mais ce soir encore je tente de garder mes larmes. Mais seul dans le noir, je sens mes larmes rouler le long de mes joues. Je me sens seul dans le vide que tu as laissé.

- Capitaine. Viens là…

Robin me prend dans ses bras. Et je me laisse aller comme tout les nuits depuis que tu es décédé avant même que je puisse te dire au revoir. Tu es mort pour protéger l'équipage et aucun de nous n'était là pour te sauver. Moi, ton « idiot » de capitaine, ton ami mais surtout ton amant, je n'ai pas pu t'aider. Et tu es mort seul. Mes larmes cessent, je remercie Robin et repars me coucher sous son regard inquiet. Elle est la seule à savoir toute l'histoire et demain je ferais comme si tout allait bien. Mais le soir venu, ton absence se fera encore plus forte et je ne parviendrais plus à retenir mes larmes.


End file.
